The present invention relates to a dozer blade assembly and more particularly relates to a blade mounting and a blade actuating means which cooperate for selective angling and tilting of the blade.
Dozer blade assemblies are commonly constructed so as to include a blade connected to a central front part of a C-frame by means of a universal connection located midway between opposite ends of the blade. A pair of hydraulic angling actuators are often respectively connected between opposite legs of the C-frame and the blade and are actuatable to angle the blade about a vertical axis passing through the universal connection, and a hydraulic tilting actuator is connected between the front part of the frame and the blade and is actuatable to tilt the blade about a fore-and-aft axis passing through the universal connection.
These known dozer blade assemblies fail to operate in a satisfactory manner since either no provision at all is made for compensating for the changes in location of the points of connection of the angling actuators with the blade during tilting of the latter resulting in high forces being induced in the angling actuators which sometimes cause the blade to bind at its points of connection with the C-frame, or the blade is connected to the frame such that it will undergo a pitch change to compensate for the changes in location of the points of connection of the angling actuators with the blade during tilting of the latter, such a pitch change sometimes being unsuited for the work being performed. Further, the angling actuator of these known assemblies are sometimes hydraulically connected such that high pressures are generated therein when working loads are imposed on the corner of the blade.